thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Celeste Verdani
Celeste Verdani (a.k.a The Traitorous One, Number #25) is a tribute from District 12 but lives in District 13, originally created by Billie (The Targaryen of District 4) celeste verdani irl.jpg celeste verdani anime.PNG celeste verdani lunaii.png Basic Information Age: 16, 17 on the second day of the Games Gender: Female 'Birthday: '''November 12th '''Alignment: '''Perceived to be Neutral Evil, when actually she's Chaotic Good '''Hair Colour: '''Brown '''Eye Colour: '''Blue '''Height: '''6'0 '''Weapon(s): '''Dagger '''Family: ' *Aedus Verdani (father, deceased) *Taiga Verdani (nee Howle) (mother, deceased) *Heath Verdani (half-brother, deceased) *Melinda Verdani (half-sister) *Amelie Verdani (former first stepmother, deceased) *Carya Verdani (second stepmother, deceased) *Lyanna Verdani (former third stepmother, deceased) *Morrisea Verdani (former fourth stepmother) *Maria Verdani (fifth stepmother) *Francesco Buscerion (estranged husband) *Jace Verdani (uncle, patron) *Jaesse Verdani (distant relative) *Capricorn Equinox-Verdani (distant relative) *Aquarius Equinox-Verdani (distant relative, mortal enemy) '''Home: '''District 12 (birthplace, formerly), The Capitol (formerly), District 13, Panem '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Former member/deserter/target of The Organisation, former heiress to the District 13 Verdani residence and secret fortune, former owner of the District 13 Verdani residence and secret fortune, eldest child of the late Aedus Verdani, only surviving child of the late Taiga Verdani, former fugitive, murderer, prisoner '''Usual affiliation: '''The Verdani family, Jace Verdani, The Organisation (formerly), those who support her beliefs/ideals '''Usual alliance: '''She will be a loner, due to learning from Jace to not trust anybody. '''Love Interest(s): '''Francesco (formerly), Jace (Littlefinger and Sansa type situation, only Jace is a lot younger than Littlefinger) '''Reasons for Winning: '''To be with Jace again. Backstory Celeste was born on November 12th to Aedus Verdani and his first wife, Taiga Verdani, in District 12. She was the only surviving child of the couple as Taiga had several miscarriages. Taiga was overjoyed with her newborn daughter but Aedus was initially not. He wanted a son that he could name as his heir, so that when Aedus died, the heir will inherit the secret fortune and the residence of the District 12 Verdanis. But he kept telling himself that he can always keep trying for a boy, so eventually he became happy. Celeste, Taiga and Aedus were a happy family. Aedus and Taiga endlessly tried to conceive a son, but failed as Taiga's pregnancies resulted in more miscarriages. Whilst this took place, Celeste received an education via private tutors. However, life for Celeste would take a traumatic turn when she reached the age of five, as Aedus had now grown bored of Taiga due to her failing to give him a son. This caused their marriage to slowly fall apart. Not only Aedus' boredom of Taiga affect Taiga, it affected Celeste too as she was finding herself to lose most of the privileges she had. Eventually, Aedus divorced Taiga and revealed his desire to find a new wife that would give him a son. Taiga believed that she would always be Aedus' true wife and was reluctant to proceed with the divorce at first, but soon gave in. After the divorce had been finalised, Taiga was forced to move out of the private Verdani residence and move into a much smaller one. As of Celeste, she was separated from her mother and was forced to live with only two of her private tutors in another residence. To make things worse, Taiga had been diagnosed with a terminal illness, meaning that she was bound to die soon. Her skin turned yellow with jaundice and due to her muscles weakening, she became bedridden. Celeste spent her days weeping, wanting nobody but her mother. She had no idea that she was about to lose her mother. Meanwhile, Aedus was romantically pursuing a beautiful woman who went by the name of Amelie. He desired for Amelie to be his next wife. Noticing Aedus' interest, Amelie's power-hungry family (who had less power/were lower in the social hierarchy than the Verdanis) encouraged Amelie to continue Category:Unfinished Category:District 13 Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Billie's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds